


Painless

by Fairy (laterie)



Series: KINGS [12]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Based on Real Events, Cuddling, Husbands, Kissing, M/M, Milo is there for a sec, basically you should know what happened yesterday and today to catch up, each part is inspired by a song, i am basically living my dreams by writing this lol, radio shows, slight angst but not too much, striptease, they're singing Titanic together, this fic is basically based on Jackson's lyrics, you can play and guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:20:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23913721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laterie/pseuds/Fairy
Summary: "Jackson," Mark sensed his husband's discomfort, "you're my baby forever. No matter what will happen, I will love you forever."
Relationships: Mark Tuan/Jackson Wang
Series: KINGS [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1569673
Comments: 9
Kudos: 52





	Painless

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to thank markson for reading my fics. You didn't have to but still, thank you for reading the script lol.  
> The first half was written yesterday, the second today (logically).  
> Any strange coincidence is accidental. I swear I didn't know about the beef, only after I read it on twitter. I was scared for a bit. I wrote the first half yesterday not knowing that Jackson would look like a hungry pappy today.  
> This fic is basically based on Jackson's lyrics. Each part is inspired by a song. You can play and guess.  
> That's it.

Mark hadn't felt this good on the public for a long time. His love for his boys was endless; he was always ready to jump the train with them no matter where they were heading. The fact that they didn't abandon him or pushed away because he was a bit different only strengthened their bond. Mark felt loved in a foreign country. This feeling was irreplaceable. He found true love in one man, who was radiating like the sun and who was currently sprawled on Mark's whole side while riding home in the van with others. It was now easy to hide from their manager because it became a habit for Mark and Jackson to sleep on each other in the van. 

He was sure Jackson fell asleep when he suddenly felt Jackson's palm caressing the insides of his thighs. Then a muffled whining came to Mark's ear, and when he turned his head to look at his husband, Jackson was giving him puppy eyes. 

"I want to eat salad. Can we get a salad, Mark?"

Impossible to resist, Mark gave up before he even tried, but a little game shouldn't hurt anyone, not when Jackson acted so cute just for a salad. 

"You want to eat a salad?" he softly asked as confirming. 

Jackson nodded, "can we get one?" 

"Only one? So, I won't get any?" Mark pouted. 

Jackson was so close to Mark's face that if Mark tilted his head a bit and leaned forward, they could kiss, which was tempting for him. What _if_ he would do it while their manager was in the van? Coming out was frequently bothering Mark's mind, but he didn't dare to speak with Jackson about it. 

"It's not fair," Jackson whined, "you're cute, so you're immune to other cuteness."

 _Oh_ boy, how wrong one person could get. Mark could melt and evaporate into the air just because Jackson would wink at him. His cuteness and shy personality had Mark wrapped around his finger. 

"So, can I get one?" Mark asked, staring into Jackson's eyes. There was a spark, a streetlight that reflected off his face and softened it. Mark couldn't help himself but gently stroke Jackson's cheek with the back of his fingers. 

"You can even get two."

"Okay," Mark squeezed him tighter against his chest, trying to fight his urge to cuddle him fully and kiss him senselessly.

" _Uh,_ " Jackson cleared his throat," Mark…"

"Hm?"

"You know it's not fair when you do all these cute things, and I can't do anything about it but suffer. It kills me."

"I _do_ cute things? I thought I am cute." 

"So awful," Jackson squeezed his eyes shut, pressing his face against Mark's left pectoral, and sighed. After a moment of comfortable silence, he spoke again, "your heart is beating so fast." 

"You know why I am like this?" Mark whispered, wishing that Jackson wouldn't wear the hoodie so he could bury his nose into his hair, "because you're so beautiful."

Not a second later, Jackson was already humming ' _See the light,'_ and before he burst into giggles, he hid his face back into Mark's hoodie. He was so soft in Mark's arms, like a cloud, a cotton candy, and all Mark could think about was how he wanted them to be already home and cuddling in the bed. But before that, Mark would feed him and fill the tub with water and foam. He would watch Jackson having that smirk on his face telling Mark that he's definitely not going to play around with bubbles. Of course, Jackson would fail as always. 

"Do you still remember the tugging you would always give me during the song? With my hoodie?" Mark asked, "I liked it."

"I know you did," Jackson said as he adjusted himself better, leaning the back of his head on Mark's shoulder and crossing his arms on his chest. He felt hot now when they were sitting in the van, and Mark's body blazed with warmth. 

Mark turned his head to the window watching the lights, his head empty until he spotted a big red neon sign, which he didn't manage to read, but it was enough for him to turn back to Jackson with excitement.

"Gaga, we could go to fun-fair." 

"Those that are opened during the night too?" Jackson asked, tilting his head back to look into Mark's eyes, "so nobody would recognize us?"

Mark gave him a shining smile. It was enough for Jackson to understand. They exchanged looks for a while, then Jackson returned the smile and wordlessly sank back into the nest that Mark's body was providing. 

"But no extra things like being upside down or twister. I hate being upside down," Jackson announced louder than he should've, "I mean, not that there's a reason to be upside down."

Jinyoung gave them a raised eyebrow before he turned back, trying to ignore the husbands. Mark wanted to be that one kind soul and lend him his earphones, but he thought that his best friend deserves some teasing after calling Jackson at two in the morning and waking up Mark from his dream about being a professional demon hunter. 

"Depends on," Mark said, chuckling, "what do you call upside down." 

Jackson gave him a puzzled stare, shifting a bit so he could take a better look at Mark, "there's only one way how to be upside down."

"So, if you're, for example, lying on the bed with your head at the foot, you're not upside down?"

It took him a while. Jackson wasn't a slow person, his wit was fast, and his mind was always working on hundred percent, but this question was fueling him for a different reason; he didn't want to say something embarrassing or horny because, to be honest, he _knew_ Mark long enough to read between the lines. 

"Why are you doing this to me?" Jackson asked softly, holding his breath. "So cruel."

Mark bit his bottom lip to prevent himself from laughing. 

"It's not fair, why would you?" his tone was soft and breathless. Mark believed every word that was spoken in utter disbelief. 

Mark couldn't resist anymore. He cradled Jackson's head into his arms and pulled him closer to his chest. It was impossible to hold back, so when he squeezed his husband tightly, he whispered, _'I love you'_ against the beanie. 

"Markson, are you at it again?" their manager asked, clearly trying to see them in the back mirror. "Nobody told me that you're in the game again."

There was a single laugh that Mark immediately recognized as BamBam's. Then the next second, Jaebeom was giving them a judging look. He was staring as if trying to set them on fire. Mark narrowed his eyes, tightening his embrace around his husband. 

"It's none of your business, guys," He chewed out the reply like a piece of beef jerky and then spat it out, disgusted. 

"That sounded like _yes_ ," their manager said, sighing, "I don't mind, really, but warn me next time." 

"We're not like that!" Jackson suddenly jerked away from Mark, "I'm cold; that's all."

Mark looked out of the window, trying to push back any negative thoughts, "can you stop at Max grocery? I want to do speedy shopping."

"Can't you do one on your way home?"

"It's the opposite way!" Mark argued, "it will be quick, please."

"We want salads!" Jackson nodded firmly, "I want to eat it on the way back home." 

"You're driving how you can—"

"Don't _please,_ " Jinyoung begged their manager, "don't ask them more questions. For the sake of all of us." 

Jackson giggled at that, "annoyed Jinyoung! Mission completed!" he high-fived his husband, bumping their shoulders. 

"Stupid _markson._ " 

**

Jackson pulled out the lid from his salat. He didn't wait until Mark would start driving; he immediately unpacked the plastic fork and mixed the dressing with salad and meat. Not being able to talk because he held the fork between his mouth, Jackson pulled out his phone from his sweats. He mumbled something incoherent. Mark nodded, not giving a flying heck about the content, and sipped his bubble tea. Seconds later, Jackson was connecting his phone with car speakers. 

When Mark put the cup in the holder, drums vibrated the construction. Jackson's voice filled the car, whispering something about _'wrong places.'_ Mark pulled the car on the road, clicking his tongue. He was so not having any of this when Jackson started to sing along the song. 

"Come on, Mark, you know you want to!"

"I have to drive."

Jackson stabbed the salad with his fork, licking his lips from the dressing, "this can be legendary! Come on!" 

"No!" Mark hit the steering wheel, resisting the urge to turn the car to the curb and tackle his husband down on the seat. 

_"You can see my hickie, show it to your hubby... please don't get annoying. "_

"So _annoying!"_ Mark called at the same time as Jackson, who started to laugh. 

"Come on, baby!" Jackson stomped his feet. 

"I don't know the lyrics, Jacks."

Jackson stuffed his mouth with salad. While munching it, he took his phone into his free hand and started the song from the beginning. Jackson was not letting go of this opportunity to hear Mark rapping. In no way would he believe that Mark didn't know his rap parts. 

"You should eat and…" Mark turned his head back to the road, "not playing with your phone, Gaga."

"Yes, mom." 

"I mean it." 

Well, Jackson meant it too, when he was taking a photo of his salad that he wanted to upload on his Instagram, but they were sitting in a twilight car, and with the flash, it looked weird as if he was eating plastic. He was whining, the song repeating itself. Ignoring Mark was never a good idea, but Jackson wasn't doing it purposely. 

He already took ten trashy photos of his salad, shaking his head. Mark commented on it as _'wth G.'_ and sipped his tea. It looked so goddamn sexy that Jackson wanted to take a photo of Mark instead of his stupid salad and post it with: _he got me on panic._

 _"Closer, closer, she be gettin' closer, one more step, your relationship is over... "_ a way how to attract someone's attention.

It went like fire and startled Jackson when his husband was suddenly rapping with Brian. He couldn't stop staring even after Mark couldn't catch up with the lyrics because, honestly, he didn't remember the whole text, but even this little was enough to leave Jackson speechless. 

" _Damn_!" Jackson finally reacted when the song was finishing, "right in front of my salad!" 

**

Jackson was whining the whole way up home. He kept demanding a public blowjob from Mark, which was met with stiff resistance. Mark ignored Jackson until he had his keys in the door. It was enough, more than Mark could bear, the deep whispering voice of his husband ghosting over his neck like he was trying to put a spell on Mark, it was too much to carry when Jackson started to describe what Mark could do to him graphically. Since they entered the radio today, Jackson was like a walking candy, giggling and fanboying over him. 

Mark should've known better what was hidden behind this sweet behavior. 

The moment they put their feet into the apartment, Mark grabbed his husband's shoulder, and not too gently, he pushed him against the wall, shutting the door with his stretched foot. 

"Were you saying?!" Mark had him pinned faster than Jackson could take a proper breath. 

Jackson bit his bottom lip, his eyes traveling from Mark's eyes to his mouth and then to his throat. He could give his neck a lovely ruby necklace. It would only take a while, just _a minute._ He continued to lick and bit his lips, feeling the heavy gaze of his husband bucking his knees. It shouldn't have been like this. Mark should've been the one on his knees, not Jackson. 

"Big words, Jackson, big _words_." 

Well, not that he minded it all. If it was about sucking and making Mark seeing stars, then Jackson was okay with _anything_. But one thing didn't want to leave Jackson alone. As he was kneeling and unbuttoning Mark's pants, he couldn't get rid of the silly idea that Mark was a witch or some fifth element entity. It was not normal to have such power over one person as Mark had. 

There was a logical explanation, Jackson knew. 

It was _love._

Nothing more, nothing less. Just pure love.

So, when Jackson sucked, he did it like a pro; when he gagged, he took the abuse with grace. When Mark came down his throat, he devoured part of his existence. It was like breathing and drinking, so natural for him. 

**

They argued about Jackson's weight. Mark glared at him, said that he's playing with his health, and he's not going to watch him fading away again. Jackson would rather walk on glass than fight with Mark after he blew him. That was so _fucking_ stupid. He groaned, swallowing his pride as he went to the bedroom to undress.

Jackson was tensed, and his mood was dropping when two arms wrapped around his waist, and a wet kiss was placed on his naked shoulder. 

"I'm sorry," Mark said gently, "you know I trust you. This is more personal than I can admit."

How could Jackson not know? Every single thing about Mark was personal for him too. But sometimes, just _sometimes,_ Jackson wanted to be selfish and look in the mirror with his own thoughts about his body. Mark was a sweetheart, always praising Jackson's body, but there was a line between _that_ and self-admiration. 

Jackson knew because he watched Mark dressing almost every day. He had his body served naked and on the bed or in the shower. He knew every line of the gorgeous body, and he also knew how Mark was struggling with his weight for his whole life. So, _yes,_ Jackson felt a bit insulted, but not enough to be angry. They shared their concerns. 

" _Gods_ ," Jackson sighed, "I know, Mark, I know that you do things out of love. I don't doubt your intentions." 

Mark leaned his head against Jackson's shoulder, losing his grip. At that moment, Jackson realized it was already late. As he turned around, he felt his guts twisting and rolling. It's been _years,_ but every time Jackson saw Mark tearing up, it was breaking his heart all over again. The sensitive topic of their health always hit them hard. It was hard to admit that he made Mark feel powerless, unable to stop Jackson from doing his crazy shit. 

"I'm fine," Mark sighed when Jackson cupped his face trying to make Mark look at him, "I just don't want you to think that I'm angry with you. I don't want to fight ever again. I can't take another fight. I simply _cannot._ " 

Jackson's heart dropped, "we're not fighting, babe." 

"Good." Mark finally looked up.

And, _god, how_ beautiful was he tonight. The whole day, since the minute they woke up when they took a shower together, Mark made fun of Jackson, who was trying to shave with razors until _now_. He looked breathtaking while laughing. Like sunshine, the brightest star a sunflower field. _Yeah,_ maybe he should stop being all poetic and pay attention to his husband. 

"Remember when we got drunk from tequila back in L.A.?" Jackson asked suddenly. 

Mark blinked away the unshed tears, "so?" 

"You explained to me why you like sweet and sour." 

Jackson's hands slid down Mark's neck to his shoulders. He loved the fact that they're the same height, so ideal for kissing each other. Everything about them screamed _similar, made for each other, destined._ They felt perfect for each other. The only worries they had were always connected with the public image or their work. The roots of all evil were lying in society. 

"You still remember that?" Mark asked, surprised. 

" _Sour, so cold and distanced, but sweet and lovable at the same time."_

Jackson could feel the past connecting with the future. He could see the rocky beach, rocks washed by water, and a bottle of tequila between them. Mark was drinking it without the lemon and salt, and that's when Jackson asked how he can drink raw tequila. It was the night when Mark pushed him on the sand and kissed him senselessly. 

Mark looked like he was on the same page; his features softened like his whole body. He was pliant between Jackson's hands. So warm and gentle. The power Mark held over Jackson was incomparable. 

"Well, that's impressive," Mark's eyes sparkled, "it was four years ago." 

"It lasts. No matter how our fights look like, we love each other." 

Not that Jackson could _ever_ forget about being called _sweet and sour._ It wasn't once, and it took him a while to understand where Mark was coming from. 

He smiled when Mark gave him the adorable, playful look, "I'll go eat, but…" he cupped Mark's face again, kissing his lips softly. 

"Shower first."

Mark hummed approvingly into the kiss, "bath."

"Bath. Then, I'll go to eat. Promise me to cuddle after that?" 

"You got it."

**

"When I said that it should be a rule for you to wear dress shirts, I didn't mean it outside," Jackson complained when Mark came out of the bedroom. 

"Are you ready?"

Jackson kept whining and commenting on everything Mark was doing. He eyed him from behind, asking where Mark put his ass and what were these plain pants. Not like Mark didn't look like a five stars meal, but Jackson just couldn't leave him alone. Since Mark was not catching, he continued by pointing at Mark's ass and that it's actually good that people can't see it because it's private property. Mark's ass was Team Wang's property now. 

"Can we stay at home?" Jackson suddenly asked, causing Mark to stop on the spot with a shoe in his hand. "I like radio shows, but then we're doing vlive, and there will be food and…"

Mark gave him an annoying look, "I'm not gonna talk about it again, Gaga."

"I know you don't," he sighed, looking for a matching pair of shoes to his outfit, "I just want you to baby me."

"I'm babying you all the time." 

"Not this morning." 

Mark snatched the shoe from Jackson's hand and threw it further into the living room. He was so annoyed by Jackson's antics since they woke up. Though Mark respected Jackson's episodes and that he often acted like a spoiled teen, Mark had his moments too where he just wanted to work silently and be done with everything as soon as possible.

The shoe almost hit the table. Jackson glared at Mark and turned back to the closet, "So very mature. If you think I'm gonna clean after you, you are very wrong, Mark Yien Wang-Tuan."

 _Oh, gods,_ Mark tied his shoes. "I brought you coffee to the bed. I let you sleep for another fifteen minutes, and you're saying that I'm not babying you enough?" 

Jackson pouted, pursing his lips as he zipped up his boots. If only Mark could've seen the insides of his brain, he would run away without looking back. There was something wrong with Jackson's meds as his doctor changed the doses; he felt more lively and a bit unconcentrated. 

"I meant kisses and stuff like that." Jackson shut the closet, and when he was about to turn, Mark grabbed his shoulder, pulled him forward, and kissed him as if they didn't see each other for a week. 

"I would kiss you all the time if I could," Mark whispered against his lips, "but we have work to do." 

The idea was haunting Jackson for a while. He kept imagining what would happen if they would come out for the world. After so many years, though they tried to hide it, Jackson was sure that fans already knew there's something fishy happening behind the cameras. 

Their careers would end. 

"Jackson," Mark sensed his husband's discomfort, "you're my baby forever. No matter what will happen," He cupped Jackson's face, "I will love you forever, remember that." 

**

Mark was getting tea from the vending machine before the broadcasting when Jinyoung appeared in the corridor, his smile radiating like headlights in a pitch-black night. Seeing his best friend grinning like he won an award for best actor looked a bit suspicious because Jinyoung usually didn't let his emotions show this much. 

"Ready?" he asked while Mark was blowing into his hot tea, "I'm never ready, why do you ask?"

Jinyoung smiled at that, "when I asked you before your wedding. You were more than ready." 

Mark didn't expect such a comparison, so he almost burned his tongue. He cursed Jinoyung and his future kids. Talking about _that in public_ was like asking someone to stab his stomach and watch him die slowly. 

Today was terrible from the very start. Mark was sure that if he would've woken up alone, it would've been worse, so at least Jackson and his puppy love made his day better. But this _asshole_ best friend always knew how to turn his days bright or ruin them to the basic. Then Jackson spent long hours trying to cheer Mark. It wasn't anything personal, but Jinyoung's methods were sometimes drastic and left a deep impression. 

"When we're talking about the wedding…"

"Fuck, Jinyoung," Mark murmured under his breath, "you're the only one talking." 

"I still didn't get any photos."

"You will never get any." Mark shut him down, "what are you even doing? Go bother Jaebeom."

Jinyoung smirked at him, "are you jealous, hyung?"

"I'm one step from castrating you with the hot tea. Back off." Mark poked him right between his ribs, which was sufficient enough for Jinyoung to retreat with an awful _ouch._

Jinyoung poked him back, and soon, they were chasing each other like two boys. Mark had to put down the plastic cup so he could tackle that idiot on the bench. They almost tear away the radio poster while pulling each other like kids. Jinyoung cringed, trying to mask the little tear on the side. Mark whacked the back of his head, calling him dumbass. 

"Are you overdosed with sugar or what?" Mark got his cup back only to see that Jackson was staring at them from the door all the time. 

"We're ready," he said as he turned on the heel of his boot and let the door close behind himself. 

"Why is Jackson so melodramatic today?" Jinyoung asked, worried, "did anything happen?"

"I think it's his pills," Mark answered shortly and emptied the cup before he threw it into the bin. He didn't like to talk about Jackson's problems in public places. Enough that Jinyoung untied his tongue about their wedding. There could be anyone behind the door listening to them. It was a radio station equipped with quality sound systems. 

"So, don't joke too much about anything today, okay?" Mark opened the door as Jinyoung was following him. 

Mark claimed his spot next to Jackson with a yawn. Today probably everyone to turn Mark's day into chaos. And Jackson graded it with squeezing Mark's thigh almost painfully, which shouldn't feel that good. It was like claiming property, and Mark didn't like it a bit. 

"What do you want to eat after?" Mark asked, fumbling with his papers. 

"Beef." 

Mark almost choked on his saliva when he heard that Jackson was willing to each meat. But he didn't let it show too much, so Jackson wouldn't feel bad about his eating habits again. He collected his papers back and nodded. 

"Are you still cold?" 

"You know why," Jackson pretend to be offended as he turned from Mark, "because of this morning. I didn't get enough attention." 

"Hyung, I might not be ready _ever_ to accidentally hear pieces of your conversations," BamBam managed to say before the radio host signalized them that she's ready. 

Mark shook his head. What should he do? How should he treat this baby boy, so he would stop complaining about everything? He knew that Jackson was sensitive to changes in the atmosphere, but Mark was responsive to other people's feelings. When he saw his friends being lonely or said he was acting like a dog, trying to cheer them up. This is why Mark was getting irritated with Jackson because nothing he did was good enough for him. 

Like a baby asking for attention. 

**

The whole day Jinyoung was acting strange. It was apparent from his every action. He quickly sat next to Mark though Jackson was glaring at them both the entire time. Mark could tell that his husband was getting pissed at them. It was not Mark's fault that they didn't have enough time in the morning, so playing grumpy was a bit off. But what bothered him more than Jackson's attics was Jinyoung and his arm thrown over the back of Mark's chair. It was provocative because Mark did this to Jackson during one of their radio shows. He didn't dare to lean, so he suffered the whole vlive being glued on the table while watching the cakes. Jackson was eyeing the food like a hungry puppy, clenching his drink like it was made of Budha's patience. 

Mark looked at him out of the corner of his eye. It was then when Jackson propped against Mark's chair, staring at Jinyoung. Thank god Mark didn't know what was happening behind his back, or he would throw tantrums at these two idiots. He felt uncomfortable because of their idiotic behavior. When his mood dropped below zero, Mark decided to ignore them. Food had never betrayed him as humans could. One piece of the pie, one muffin, and then he started to fold an airplane from the paper they used in the game. 

If anyone asked Mark how can he think about _nothing_ , his reply would be: _how can I not?_ He would lose his mind at this point. Jackson was playing the jealous husband while Jinyoung was provoking them both. When Mark said he's going to sit next to Jackson from now on, it should've been clear enough not to intervene in their business. 

It stuck in Mark's head, the pain from the latest days. He felt insecure and scared that he might cross the PDA, and JYP was back behind their asses. Perhaps Jingoung was calling death wish upon himself. 

The rest of the vlive felt like a dream to Mark.

Yugyeom snatched him from Jackson and Jinyoung and dragged him behind himself like a flag. Once on the rooftop, Mark was not waiting anymore; he knew these two stayed behind. Whatever the reason was, Mark couldn't care less. First, Jackson acted like Jinyoung was his biggest rival, and now he was clingy like he married Jinyoung that night and not Mark. 

His husband's jealousy quickly rose from _'don't touch what is mine'_ into _'touch me if you need it that much.'_ Mark knew that Jackson was eventually going to act off. It didn't happen for the first time. They had years of history with Jackson _sacrificing_ for their _'greater good'_ as he called it. 

_"As long as nobody's touching you."_

Cool, but Mark had enough for today. He was searching for comfort in Yugyeaom, putting his hand into his back pocket, and claiming his safety spot by the younger. Whatever Jackson was doing was childish, and Mark was having none of that. 

_Idiots._

**

"Were you having fun today?" Mark called back into the living room while he was undressing in the bedroom. 

There was no response, so Mark thought Jackson was occupied by something, so he kept talking to himself instead. It was satisfying to vent his emotions like this. Milo was sleeping on the chair, but even he got bored by his owner's endless rambling and soon left the room. Mark changed into a black shirt and sweat pants. He was done talking about today, but Jackson was still nowhere to be found. 

He sighed as he came out of the bedroom, "Gaga if you're mad at me for something…" 

The livingroom's light was dimmed, and when Mark entered the space behind the couch, suggestive music started to play. Not knowing what to expect, Mark looked at Jackson, who finally showed himself from behind the corner. He was still wearing his white dressing shirt and the suspenders. 

"Oh my god." Mark's breath hitched as Jackson's body rolled in the rhythm of the music. 

This man.

His husband was giving him striptease. 

Mark didn't know if Jackson felt guilty or was simply fueled by his alpha hormones like every time someone had the guts to touch Mark. Maybe that would solve every problem they had; if Mark would find someone to make Jackson jealous so his husband would snap out of his thought process and would have to start behaving like a lover and not a baby all the time. 

But not know, because _now_ Mark could hardly breathe as Jackson was dancing towards him while unbuttoning his shirt. Perhaps this was Jackson's new way how to say _sorry._ It was confusing because Jackson was capable of everything. 

Mark missed the closeness already. It's been only a few hours, but it felt like a whole week since he could touch Jackson. To control himself seemed impossible for Mark, so he averted his eyes before he could jump on Jackson and push him against the wall. 

"Don't want you to look away," Jackson's hands were hot against Mark's cheeks. 

Mark held his gaze, slowly inhaling. He was too afraid even to blink because he didn't want to miss anything from Jackson's show. That sinful body rolls, the hip thrust, and that _ass._ Mark was getting hard embarrassingly fast. 

"I'm so sorry, my love," Jackson kissed him, his fingers traveling south to Mark's body, tasting each muscle through the thin cotton fabric until he reached Mark's hands. 

"It's _okay._ " Mark meant it. The radio silence caused by Jackson's unexpected behavior was nursing his wounded ego. 

"I didn't want—" 

"It's _alright,_ " Mark stressed and leaned their foreheads together, closing his eyes, "I don't know _how_ are you doing it, but you got me, Jackson. You have me since the first day." 

No matter what happened today, or yesterday or days, weeks, years ago, Mark always lived for the moment, and right _now,_ he felt so much love radiating from Jackson that he didn't want to destroy with negativism. 

"God, I love you so much," Jackson angled his head, impatiently chasing Mark's lips and pulling him into his arms. 

It hurt being kissed like you're the only one who matters, like your heartbeat is connected with the person you love. Waking up every day and knowing that being in love is a mesmerizing feeling only to wake up for the second time and realize that nobody gives a damn. It hurt to be Jackson's without letting the world known that Jackson's his. 

Never before, Mark hated the outside world as much as today. By the end of the day, all Mark could wish for was Jackson to _stay_ with him. No matter what would happen to their relationship, he didn't want to lose _him_.

**Author's Note:**

> don't forget to leave ♥ & comments.  
> This was my last story for KINGS for now. I'm gonna concentrate to write those 2 fics I have unfinished. If i will updated it would be probably short ones, like drabbles, etc.


End file.
